Special Spot
by JudgedPanda
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Rukia and Tōshirō decide to spend it in their special spot  Warnings:language, suggestive content,and lemons/limes  MATURE ONLY PLEASE!


_**Alrighty all, this will be my 1st one-shot, lemon, and fic. Sorry if a little late on this.**_

_**Warnings: suggestive, little bit of language, & lemons/limes!  
><strong>_

DISCLAIMER- i DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY TOONS

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki is a typical high school girl, except for the fact that she was adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. The billionaire of the whole damn city. Black hair cropped into a bob with that one stubborn bang hanging between her eyes. Rukia was short with a petite body and white creamy skin, long legs that made up for her height, and violet eyes. Of course being a Kuchiki meant top marks in school, which like expected resulted in hard study. Since almost never showing her emotions to people are only a few close friends she cares for. Used to only care about grades and friends, that was until Tōshirō Hitsuguya set his eyes on her that first day.

Tōshirō Hitsuguya, the self proclaimed Ice King of the school. Along with his friends they were the most popular, but unapproachable guys there. Being short he was almost always thought of as a elementary student by people stupid enough think he was. He had turquoise eyes and white hair always spiked up drawing attention to him when people passed. He has a cold attitude towards people who joke about his height. Hates anything he would consider childish being the size of one himself. Instantly on the first day of school girls were all over him, especially his childhood friend Momo Hinamori. He knew Momo liked him more than just a friend since middle-school, when she tried to kiss him in the closet on a game of spin the bottle, who forced to play by his friends.

Rejecting all of them Tōshirō decided to hide on the roof during lunch. Opening the door to thinking he was alone started to walk towards the railing until something, or rather someone ran into him knocking both of them down in the process. Getting up ready to pound whoever it was to dust he looked down and noticed it was a girl. Holding out a hand to help her up he felt a spark go through his arm. Looking up Tōshirō was breath taken by her violet eyes he didn't notice that he was hand holding way too long, until she waved her other hand in his face then pointing to her hand. Realizing he instantly let go.

From that day on they started too see each other more and more meeting on the roof. This was their special spot to hang out and be away from others. Finally getting up the courage Tōshirō asked Rukia out on a date. After saying yes, they've been dating ever since then.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

**Rukia PoV  
><strong>

This Tuesday would be their one year anniversary and lucky them, Valentine's Day. After going through many challenges of Momo and her cronies trying to sabotage them they still made it through.

_'Hmmm...just add the milk, cream, mix, and put in the fridge.'_  
><em>'I really hope he'll like this'<em>

It was only 7pm, just enough time to take a bath then go to bed.

_"Goodnight Ni-sama, I'm going to take a bath then go to bed."_ Rukia said while she bowed.  
><em>"Goodnight."<em> he replied while dismissing her.  
>Byakuya sighed mentally,<em> 'If only Rukia were older, I guess photos will have to do for now.'<em> _**(A/N: Yep, making Byakuya have a thing for Rukia =P not gonna be a big deal though)**_

Upstairs in the bathroom Rukia was running water for her bath. Having already picked out what she was going to wear the next day, she was just waiting for the bath to fill up. Stripping once the tub filled, Rukia climbed in, tensing a little at the warmth, then fully in the water. Grabbing a vanilla scented body scrub started cleaning herself. Imagining it was Tōshirō's hands all over her body, feeling every spot of skin Rukia was starting to get wet, fast. Still thinking of Tōshirō she pulled a hand up to her breast and started massaging it letting out a moan of pleasure. Being a virgin Rukia never went further than finding pleasure in massaging her breasts. In her dream-state Rukia let her fingers linger down to her clit, giving it a pinch and rubbing it some. Moaning even more at the the pleasure she slipped a finger into tight sex pumping it a little while moaning Tōshirō's name this time. Not being satisfied with only one finger she slipping a second finger in this time pumping faster. A large bubble feeling building up in her stomach, just about she was going to cum for the first time a knock on the door.

"Rukia, are you alright in there?"

Stopping sudden at Byakuya's voice Rukia quickly answered

"Ya I'm fine." letting panic sound out in her voice.

"Are you sure, you were moaning, are you hurt?"

Sweating hoping he wouldn't come in she answered "No I'm fine, just...uh..got soap in my eyes and was washing it out."

"Okay. Go to bed soon, it's 10 O'clock" He replied while walking away. _'Damn those were sexy moans, I need to put a security camera in there and her room.'_

Once Byakuya was gone Rukia frantically used vanilla smelling shampoo and conditioner. Done, she got a towel from the rack and started to dry off. Getting into her silk nightgown, which was so low cut it showed off half of her breasts. And a good amount of thigh. Of course her Ni-sama bought these for her, because he stated she would get the best when living in this house.

Finally getting in bed after making sure her tomorrow outfit would be perfect let her mind wander. Specifically it wandered to a certain turquoise eye boyfriend of hers.

_'Tōshirō's body was pressing her up against a wall, legs around his waist, their tongues battling for dominance. Tōshirō won, exploring every millimeter of her sweet mouth, while doing so his hand went up to massage her breast through her white shirt causing her to let out a moan. In turn turned him on so much and they were just getting started. Bringing her to the bed he laid her done gently, somewhere between the making out and walking ten feet both their clothes vanished. Toshiro had a hard on, tip of his cock purple from how turned on he was, Rukia soaking wet that some was dripping on the bed. Slowly crawling up to her he stopped in between her thighs flicking his tongue out and licking some of the sweet bitter juices. Soon, his tongue was ravishing her reaching as far as it could while he used his thumb to rub and pinch her clit. Saying his name in a low and loud moans, she came screaming his name while seeing black and white dots for a bit. Kissing Rukia again passionately while he positioned himself at her entrance, kissing down her neck, along her collarbone, and all the way back up to her swollen plump lips again. Giving a long kiss he slowly stuck his member in almost filling her up'_-_**beep beep beep beep beep beep.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Day<br>**_

Rukia's alarm went off exactly at 6am. Groaning, she turned it off, pissed she couldn't finish her dream and that she was wet. Taking a quick shower, (believing in really good hygiene) she got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning Ni-sama" bowing yet again as she talked.  
>"Good morning Rukia." again dismissing her.<p>

"You were moaning in your sleep, why?"  
>"Uh..." <em>'Shit I was moaning in my sleep...what do I say, what do I say?'<em> "I had a nightmare, I am sorry to disturb your night." she responded while not looking him in the eyes and trying not to blush.  
>"Okay." <em>'Those were fucking sex moans she was making last night, hard to sleep while turned-on, dammit why did you have to look some much like Hisana?'<em> "Rukia it's 7 O'clock, I'll drive you to school."  
>"Oh, no thank you Ni-sama, I'll be fine walking there." While quickly getting her bag and the chocolate she made last night she ran out the door yelling "Good-bye Ni-sama!"<p>

Arriving at school Rukia still had 15 minutes til classes started. Rukia went to look for Tōshirō. Dressed in a red tight skit that went mid-thigh showing off her legs, a white blouse, with a black undershirt, black jacket, small black heel with open toe. Her make-up consisted of light blush on her, little bit of mascara, and light pink gloss on her lips. Entering the school, Rukia turned heads of course, ignoring the cat calls, she went up to Tōshirō and her special spot. Finding him there, he was dressed in a black polo, with white slacks, and brown shoes, with his hands in his pockets, as usual.

"Hey Tōshirō!" Rukia yelled happily as she approached him.  
>"Hey there" he responded while smiling.<br>"Happy Valentine's Day" she said while pulling out the chocolate and giving it to him.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day to you too" while taking the chocolate.<p>

"I've got a present for you too, close your eyes."

Obeying Rukia closed her eyes wonder what it is.

"Okay, you can open them now."

In his hand was a black box. Taking the box from him she opened it find a beautiful necklace, on a silver chain was a blue dragon with emerald gems for eyes and small diamonds as some of the scales. The dragon was delicately winding around a pure white snowflake with blue gems at the tips of, almost like it was guarding the snowflake, on the middle of the snowflake was a name. _Rukia_

"It's beautiful, thank you so much!" she said while hugging Tōshirō.  
>"Here let me see how it looks on you." taking the necklace he clasped it together going back to the front to see. The necklace placed right over here chest.<br>"It looks fantastic on you." whispering while going in for a long passionate kiss.

Pushing Rukia up against a wall that they happen to be near by he started to kick down her neck, leaving love bites all the way to her collarbone. Moaning she wound her hand through his hair messing it up, but he didn't care. Deciding to tease her by slowly using his tongue moving down her body Rukia was moaning and groaning for more. Removing her shirt to get more access to skin Tōshirō noticed she was wearing a red bra keeping her breasts from being fully exposed to him. Licking his tongue over the top of them Rukia was getting hotter and hotter while Tōshirō was getter harder and harder it started to hurt some. Setting her feet, with her heels already off he gave her another kiss, this time more forceful, making her lips plump and more kissable. Rukia using her hands untangle them from his hair and started running them up and down his still shirted chest. Unbuttoning his shirt she forgot it was a polo shirt.

"Tōshirō" she purred, "your shirt"

Breaking the kiss to get his shirt off and to get some much needed oxygen. His physique was lean, but muscular. Starting their kissing session again Rukia ran her nails up and down Tōshirō's chest tracing his muscular and how they tensed at her touch. Using her hands she started to unbutton his pants-riiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing. Ignoring the bell's signal to go classes the two resumed their session. Unclasping Rukia's bra he started tot massage her breasts playing with her nipples. Take one into his mouth he sucked while using his free hand to play with the unattended breast. In return he got a loud sexy moan. Rukia decided to go back to unbuttoning his pants and stuck her hand in his boxers pulling out his hard member. Causing him to give her a moan against her breast he currently had his mouth on sending vibrations through her body.

Noticing Rukia still had her skirt on Tōshirō quickly got that off, laying her down on the ground, he slipped a finger into her sex. Her walls0 tightened around his finger, slowly moving in he watched her face as pleasure was etched on her face and lust completely fill her eyes. Adding another finger he got more moans and Rukia quietly saying his name in a lustful voice. When he felt her walls tighten around his fingers again he pulled out. Licking his fingers of her juices Rukia let out a groan at the lost contact. Tōshirō then put himself between her thighs.

"It will hurt a little bit, but it will go away soon." Tōshirō said huskily.  
>"Do it." was all Rukia replied.<p>

Slowly putting himself in, breaking through her hymen Rukia cried out. Quickly silencing her with a kiss and swallowing her cries Tōshirō slowly move in and out while kiss away her tears of pain.

"Mhmmm...Rukia you're so tight" Tōshirō moaned loudly.

Soon Rukia's pain began to fade and soon became moans of pleasure once again. Going faster at this Rukia said his name loudly each time he hit her G-spot. Feeling her walls become tight around his member Tōshirō felt himself about to cum. Going faster than ever both came while crying out each others names. Tōshirō still riding out their orgasms. As they lay there not caring if they fall asleep, not one person would dare come up here, this is their special spot.

"I love you Rukia."  
>"I love you too Tōshirō"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading all! I'm sorry for the mistakes or grammar, remember 1st fanfic one-shot and lemon. Reviews would be great to know how I did and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism too.  
>Sorry if this is maybe late again<strong>_

_**~kyitty  
><strong>_


End file.
